Dark VS The Dog
by Stormshadow13
Summary: “AHHHHHH!” Dark turned and bolted the dog hot on his heals. “Dad dog! Bad dog! AHHH! AHHH! Get back! AHHH! Bad Doggy!”


Dark VS The Dog

Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as of this moment. That might change when I become Evil Overlord and take over the planet. Mahahahaha!

AN: I was watching the Disney movie Snow Dogs and at the seen where Ted is being chased by Demon I randomly thought "Hmm, wonder if Dark ever had this happen?" So I just had to write this fic. Some of the lines are from the movie but I'm adding on to the idea.

Krad, "she's also eaten almost a whole bag of those sugar sweetheart hearts and two bottles of Coke."

Stormshadow13 "Hahahahaha! Sugar! Yea!"

xxx

Dark smirked silently to himself as he quickly picked the lock to the house where the next Hikari Artwork was. This was going to be one of his easiest steals ever. The family that owned the house was out of town and they had no security system. He grinned as the lock clicked and the door swung in, the Kaito took a step in and his eyes widened. "What the hell!"

Snarl, woof woof!

The big black and white dog came barreling down the hall and lept on the intruder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark stumbled back with the dog on top of him and fell off the edge of the porch. "Get off! Get off!" He shoved the dog off of himself and lept to his feet.

The dog lunged for the thief again, snarl woof woof snarl woof!

"AHHHHHH!" Dark turned and bolted the dog hot on his heals. "Dad dog! Bad dog! AHHH! AHHH! Get back! AHHH! Bad Doggy!"

Woof woof snarl, woof woof woof snarl snarl!

"AHHHHHH, Bad doggy!" The Kaito sprinted across the snow covered field with the dog only feet behind him. "Bad dog! Bad dog!" He reached a tree and jumped pulling himself up out of the dogs reach.

Woof woof woof woof snarl woof woof snarl. The dog lept around the base of the tree snarling and barking. He lept up onto his hind legs and pawed at the tree. Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof!

Dark sneered down at the madly barking dog, "HA HA, who made it to the tree dog? Who made it up the tree! Ha that's right! That's right! You can't climb Ha! You stupid mutt! You don't know what's happening! How do you like that! Ha ha ha!"

The dog cocked his head staring at the laughing Kaito. He then dropped back down to all fours and lifted his leg at the base of the tree.

Dark frowned, "Oh that's cold."

The dog turned from the treed Kaito and trotted back towards the house looking supremely satisfied with himself.

Dark easily stood up on the branch that he'd been sitting on and shook his fist at the retreating dog. "Yeah! That's right! Go inside! This isn't over! This was just round one! You're going to wish you never met me! You Mutt!"

Crack!

"AHHHHHHH!" The branch that Dark had been standing on broke sending the thief tumbling to the ground where he landed flat on his back. "Owww!" He blinked his eyes open and stared in horror. Ah hell no. His light counterpart was hovering in the air over his head one white gloved hand pressed to pale lips.

"Are you having fun with that doggy?"

"Oh shut up," growled Dark getting to his feet.

The blond angel doubled over in the air smothering more laughs behind a hand. After a few moments he regained a little of his normal icy composure. "If you can get the Renkin basu from that dog, I will let you take it with out a fight."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "what do you get out of this situation?"

Krad's lips curved in a smile, "to watch you make a fool out of yourself."

Dark glared at the other angel, "fine. I'll get that artwork we'll see who's laughing in the end!" He turned and stalked back towards the house.

Krad settled himself on a tree branch to watch the action.

The Kaito crept quietly up to a window and peeked in. The dog was laying in front of a bookcase where he knew that the Renkin Basu was. As if sensing the thief's presence the dog raised his head and growled at the window. Dark ducked quickly out of sight, hmm, what was a good way to get rid of a dog. He snapped his fingers, got it.

The dog raised his head and eyed the Kaito now standing in the doorway, "Gur."

Dark walked slowly towards the softly growling animal, "Nice doggy, nice doggy." He raised a stick, "that's a good boy, do you want to play fetch?"

Woof, woof woof woof woof woof! The dog lept to his feet and charged the Kaito for the second time that night.

"AHHHHHH!" Dark for the second time that night turned and ran with a feriously barking dog behind him.

Krad snickered as his opposite came racing from the house with the dog snapping at his heals.

Dark once more took refuge in the tree with the dog barking and bouncing around the base. He scowled at the dog and scowled even more at the very audible howls of laughter from a certain blond.

The dog finally gave up and trotted back towards the house.

Dark sat in the tree pondering his problem, "I got it!" He leapt down and ran for the house again.

The dog raised it's head and growled at the doorway, didn't this stupid human know when to give up?

Dark walked slowly into the room holding out a piece of meat that he'd just stolen from the kitchen. "That's a nice doggy, look what I got for you. Now you just let me take the Renkin Basu and I'll give you this nice meat."

Woof woof woof Snarl, woof woof, the dog leapt to his feet took the meat gulped it down and then charged the purple haired human.

"Shit!" Dark turned and for the third time in less then an hour he ran from the house with a mad dog on his heals.

Krad watched his other self run across the snowy field towards his tree.

"Yeow, that dog bit me in the butt!"

Krad nearly fell off his branch as tears streamed from his golden eyes and he gasped for breath. "Hahahahahaha!"

Dark glared over at the laughing hunter, I hope he falls out of that tree he thought savagely. Okay, there is one last thing that I can do to get the Renkin Basu, the old snach and run. He hopped down out of the tree and trotted towards the house.

Krad watched the black angel vanish into the house. He held up a hand, three, two, one…

Woof woof woof!

AHHHHHH!

Dark came racing from the house clutching something in his right hand. The Kaito summoned his wings and leapt into the sky just as the dog's teeth snapped closed where his posterior had just been.

Dark hovered in front of his counterpart, "see, I got it." He proudly held up the Renkin Basu.

Krad chuckled and pointed at the snarling dog beneath his thieving self's feet. "Yes, but you might want to seal it."

The Kaito's eyes widened as he stared from the statue of the dog in his hand to the dog snarling up at him. "You've got to be kidding me! I could have just sealed him and saved myself a lot of trouble." He then glared at the once more laughing hunter. "You knew about this! You Bastard!"

Krad just laughed as his fuming counterpart sealed the artwork and flew off into the night cursing under his breath. "You may have gotten the artwork my other half but I got the last laugh." The blond spread his wings and flew off as well still chuckling.

xxx

AN: I hope you liked,


End file.
